Zuri
Zuri - lwiczka występująca w filmie i serialu Lwia Straż. Wygląd Zuri ma kremową sierść o pomarańczowym odcieniu, jaśniejszą na pyszczku i brzuchu. Jej nos jest ciemnoróżowy, a oczy mają barwę głęboko niebieską. Ma brązowe obwódki wokół uszu i małe kreski pod oczami tej samej barwy. Osobowość Madison Pettis, aktorka dubbingująca Zuri opisała ją jako ,,bezczelną, modną lwicę, która zawsze dba o siebie". W odróżnieniu od swoich przyjaciół, Zuri jest delikatna i bojaźliwa. Łatwo denerwuje się i panikuje, bardzo przeżywa każdy mały uraz i boi się robaków. Nie lubi polować - woli, by ktoś robił to za nią, jest także wybredna. Historia Lwia Straż: Powrót Zuri jest przyjaciółką Tiifu i Kiary. Po raz pierwszy widzimy ją, gdy jej łapa utknęła w pniu drzewa (co jest skutkiem ostrzenia sobie pazurów o każde napotkane drzewo). W uwolnieniu się pomogli jej Timon i Pumba, jednak jednocześnie Zuri spadła z kłody prosto w pniak pełen robaków i złamała pazur. Wprawiło ją to w panikę, szczególnie gdy Timon trzymał owada tuż obok jej ucha. Następnie Zuri słucha nowin o powstaniu nowej Lwiej Straży i dowiaduje się, co to jest Zuka Zama w piosence Bungi. Lwia Straż Pojedynek Makuu W tym odcinku Zuri nie wypowiada się i jest widoczna tylko w jednej scenie, gdy z niepokojem obserwuje przebieg Mashindano pomiędzy Makuu a Puą. Stoi wtedy obok swoich przyjaciółek, Tiifu i Kiary. Chcę wreszcie być królową Tiifu i Zuri pojawiają się jako doradczynie i "eskorta" Kiary (wbrew jej woli), zmuszając innych do uznania jej za tymczasową królową. Obie wykazują wielki entuzjazm z nowej pozycji swojej koleżanki. Gdy Kiara poprosiła Kiona, by Lwia Straż zmieniła trasę wędrówki antylop eland, Zuri z wielką ekscytacją oświadcza, że to jest "pierwszy dekret królowej Kiary". Kiedy Kiara opuszcza Lwią Ziemię na rzekomo pokojowe spotkanie z Janją, Kion próbuje ją zatrzymać. Jednakże siostra nie posłuchała go i na Lwiej Skale Kion zastał tylko Tiifu i Zuri. Zuri wyjaśnia, że Kiara gdzieś poszła, mówiąc że to ważne. Kion odpowiada jej gniewnie i odchodzi, by uratować siostrę. Tiifu zastanawia się na głos, dlaczego lewek się złości, a Zuri pogardliwie opowiada "Kogo to obchodzi?", wskazując, że on nie jest władcą. Nowa rodzina Fuli mały|220x220px|Tiifu i Zuri na lekcji polowania Zuri pojawia się na lekcji polowania z Kiarą i Tiifu pod nadzorem królowej Nali. W przeciwieństwie do Tiifu nie wykazuje żadnego zainteresowania polowaniem i nie obchodzi ją, że Fuli poluje razem z Kiarą i przewyższa je obie umiejętnościami. Gdy Tiifu zwierza się jej ze swoich narzekań, ona ledwo słucha i jest szczęśliwa, gdy lekcja wreszcie się zakończyła. Dzień krokodyli Na Lwiej Ziemi ziemia się osunęła i zatamowała wodospad, czego skutkiem jest powódź. Zuri utknęła na wystającej z wody skale, a wokół niej zgromadziły się głodne krokodyle. Lwia Straż chce porozmawiać z Makuu, lecz szef krokodyli nie ma zamiaru ustąpić. Kion może zastosować się do rady Fuli i ściągnąć Zuri ze skały, lub za radą Beshte pozbyć się krokodyli. Sposób Fuli Kion wdrapuje się na gałąź tuż nad Zuri i przeciąga ją do niej. Zuri radośnie przyjmuje pomoc i mówi, że myślała że już na zawsze pozostanie na tej skale. Gdy lwiczka jest już bezpieczna, Kion używa ryku Przodków by odgonić krokodyle. Ryk rozwala także tamę na wodospadzie, więc woda wraca do swojego koryta. Później Zuri przychodzi do Kiona, by mu podziękować. Niespodziewanie przytula się do niego i mówi mu komplementy. Kion jest nieco zażenowany tą sytuacją i mówi, że chyba wolał ją w wersji "nikogo nie zauważam". Sposób Beshte Kion niszczy tamę, więc rzeka wraca do swojego koryta. Razem z silnym prądem odpływają krokodyle. Zuri schodzi ze skały cała i zdrowa, lecz pokryta błotem. Wkrótce potem podchodzi do Kiona i gani go, że się nie postarał, a jej futro jest całe zniszczone. Zapowiada, że opowie Kiarze, jak spaprał całą robotę jej brat. Kion wcale nie jest tym poruszony i mówi, że Zuri nigdy się nie zmieni. Ciekawostki * Imię Zuri jest również użyte w serialu Jessie na kanale Disney Channel. * Madison Pettis podkłada głos (w angielskiej wersji językowej) Izie w ,,Jake i piraci z Nibylandii'' Cytaty Galeria Młode lwica TLG - Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri.png Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri.png Rise of Makuu.png Zuri i Tiifu CWTBQ.png Młoda królowa Kiara i damy dworu.png Tiifu i Zuri królowa patrzy.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lwy